Reading Vampire Diaries
by wheresmyconsultingdetective
Summary: First book: The Awakening. It can only all end in tears as, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Meredith and Bonnie are gathered to read over Elena's life story.


**I know loads of people have done this for this story and loads of other stories but i decided to give it ago. 1, because i've got writers block for my other story and this might help me a little bit, 2, i've always wanted to give it ago soooo yeah...**

**This is set during the third book, Elena is a vampire and toying between the two brothers, Bonnie, Meredith and Matt are trying to deal with the fact that Elena, Stefan and Damon are vampires. I own nothing it belongs to L.**

Chapter One

Elena Prov

"If this is one of Damon's little tricks i am going to kill him" Stefan growled as we walked toward the mistery address Damon had given us yesterday, apparently Bonnie, Meredith and Mattt had got given one as well. I was up all last night wondering what it could be... What could be so important that he needed us all in one room together? My question was about to get answered as we approtched an old victorian house literally in the middle of nowhere.

Yeah, this was it.

Outside stood my three best friends, instantly smiling as they saw us coming. I had'nt seen Damon in about a week and it was showing, i missed him so much when i was'nt around him, it hurt sometimes. Eager to see him i headed into the house.

Damon greeted me at the door, a smug expression came upon his face when he saw how happy i was to see him. Following him into a room i gave him a confused look at what i saw infront of me. It was a plain room with six chairs around a table, the table in the middle of the room had one single book upon it. The 'vampire diaries' the book was called.

"Damon what is this?" I asked, faceing him.

"A book, a book about us. Someone called L. has wrote your life story Elena, i've invited you all here today to read it. Thought it would be fun, and the great way to spend time with each other" He gave me a secret wink and walked over to the most comfortable chairt there was. Blushiing, i sat in the chair next to him, Stefan sitting next to me and everyone else scattered around the room.

"Who wants to read first?" I asked, looking around the room to many confused faces.

"I will" Volunteered Bonnie "But i don't see the point of all this" Taking the book off the table she began from chapter one.

"**4th september, Dear Diary. Something awful is going to happen today"**

"Elena, why would you put that?" Everyone looked at me, worried expressions on there faces.

"I crossed it out, see?" I pointed at the book, showing everyone i was right. They all nodded and Bonnie becane to read again.

"**I don't know why i wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but... But here i am and 5:30 in the morning, awake and scared."**

I received four pitiful looks exept Damon who seemed to be deep in thought. Hm? Wonder what he was thinking about, i was about to ask when Bonnie started to read again.

"**I keep telling myself its just that i'm all messed up from the time difference between France and here. But that does'nt explain why i feel so scared. So lost."**

I looked away, ashamed, what i wrote in my diary was ment to be just for me but of course Caroline had ruined that a couple of weeks ago. It was still embarassing to hear to all again though, i was so stupid back then, my troubles were much worse now- been a vampire and all.

"**The day before yesturday, while Aunt Judith and Margaret and i were driving back from the airport, i had such a strange feeling. When we turned onto our street i suddenly thought, "Mom and Dad are waiting for us at home. I bet they'll be on the front porch or in the living room looking out of the window. They must have missed me so much."**

Stefan put an arm around me, i gave him a nod to indicate i was ok and gave Bonnie my approval to carrry on reading.

**I know. That sounds totally crazy.**

"Yep. It does" I told book me.

**But even when i saw the house and the empty front porch i still felt that way. I ran up the steps and i tried the door and knocked with the knocker. And when Aunt Judith unlocked the door i burst inside and just stood in the hallway listening, expecting to hear Mum coming down the stairs or Dad calling from the den.**

"Oh Elena" said Bonnie pitifully, i looked around the room and gave everyone a shy smile. Stefan tightened his grip around me as i burried my head into his chest.

**Just then Aunt Judith let a suitcase crash down on the floor behind me and sighed a huge sigh and said "were home" and Maragret laughed. And the most horrible feeling i've ever felt in my life came over me. I've never felt so utterly and completely lost.**  
><strong>Home. I'm why does that sound like a lie?<strong>

"Yes elena? Why does that seem like a lie?" I eyed Damon. Why would he ask that?

"Dont no Damon. I can't remember. Of course i remembered i just did'nt want to say it because now it just seems stupid.

**I was born here in fells church. I've always lived in this house, always. This is my same old bedroom, with the scorch mark on the floorboards where Caroline and i tried to sneak cigaretts in the 5th grade and nearly chokoed ourselfs. I can look out the window and see the big quince tree Matt and the guys climbed up to crash my birthday slumber party two years ago.**

"I like that tree" said Damon "gives great accsess into your bedroom Elena" He winked at me and everyone else gave me questioning looks, panaking, i lied about Damon seeing me so many times.

"Ignore him. He's just been a dick." Not looking convinsed they all eyes Damon. Good. He should'nt have said that.

**this is my bed, my my chair, my dresser.**  
><strong>But right now everything looks strange to me, as if i don't belong here. Its me thats out of place. And the worst thing is that i feel theres somewhere i do belong, but i just cant find it.<strong>  
><strong>I was to tired yesturady to go to Orientation. Meredith picked up my schedule for me, but i didnt feel like talking to her on the phone. Aunt Judith told everyone who called that i had jet lag and was sleeping, but she watched me at dinner with at funny look on her face.<strong>  
><strong>I've got to see the crowd today, though. We're supposed to meet in the parking lot before school. Is that why im scared? Am i frightned of them?<strong>

"God i sound so stupid" I moaned, i was getting really annoyed, maybe i was hungry or something. We are in the middle of the woods so finding food would'nt be that hard.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Elena, you were so innocent back then" Stefan tried to calm me down but it didn't work.

"I'm going to get some fresh air" Before anyone could protest i was out the door, what was wrong with me? Maybe it was Damons presence that was distracting me, but why would that bother me so much? I know i have feelings for Damon but i love stefan.

"I love stefan" I whispered to myself.

"Now why would you say that prinsess?" There was amusement in Damon's voice, i turned around fast with my vampire powers but no one was there. Confused, i headed back to the house.


End file.
